


No PDA!

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki loves to mess with Steve and Tony loves kissing his boyfriend. It's a win win situation here. Except for Steve that it...close enough!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	No PDA!

"Will you _shut up_?" Steve groaned, pressing his hands to his ears to block out the other's voice.

"No, I'm bored," Loki complained, lounging on the beanbag.

"That's not my fault!" Steve said casting the raven haired boy an annoyed look.

Loki shrugged. "I need some entertainment."

"Well don't look at me. I'm not some show dog!" The blonde said.

"Huh, pity," Loki sighed. "Better leave then and find someone who will be my show dog."

"Oh no, you don't!" Steve said as Loki went to stand. "I told Tony that I'd watch you. You're not going anywhere!"

"I don't need a babysitter! What am I, five?" Loki protested.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question? The way you act, yes!" Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

There was a sudden knock at the door followed by a shout. "Who the fuck locked the door?"

"A locked door?" Loki said in mock-horror. "How quaint. That definitely would stop me from escaping. What with my terrible phobia of poorly constructed wood."

"Ah, yes. That sounds like my bitchy boyfriend," Tony said as he walked through the front door when Steve opened it.

"Please, make him shut up!" Steve groaned. "He's been talking non stop since you left!"

Tony just smirked. "With pleasure," he said walking over to the raven haired boy.

Steve caught on a little late as he watched Tony pull Loki close and claim his lips with his own, shoving his tongue down Loki's throat making him moan, which efficiently shut him up.

"Ew! Ew ew ewww! No PDA! Keep it G, will you!!!" Steve complained, slapping his hand over his virgin eyes. "Bleach! I need bleach!"

Tony pulled away enough to glance at Steve with a smirk, which let Loki know he had (obviously) planned this. Tony tittered. "Steve, I knew you were a virgin, but this is a new personal low, even for you. Don't be a homophobic."

Steve scowled at the accusation. "I'm not homophobic! I just don't like PDA of any kind!" He tried to explain as Tony sat down next to Loki on the beanbag.

Loki scoffed. "You hear that Anthony. The poor boy's jealous," he said, smirking at Steve whose cheeks burned red.

"No! I-I just-I don't-" Steve struggled for a counter argument feeling flustered, as Tony struggled not to laugh. "I-I just don't like it okay?!" Steve said finally his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Then why are you blushing?" Loki asked not so innocently.

Steve scowled. "Shut up!"

Tony raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, keep your pants on."

Loki gave Tony a seductive look licking his lips. "Mmmm, I wish you wouldn't, Anthony," Loki purred as he moved to straddle Tony's waist, biting his lip.

Steve's eyes went wide, as Tony grinned grabbing Loki behind his neck pulling him into a rough kiss shoving his tongue back down Loki's throat as the raven grinded against him.

"Gods, I want you so bad, baby," Tony groaned.

Loki grinned. "You'll have me, tonight. I almost can't wait for you to fuck me senseless."

Steve's hands flew to his ears, pressing down as hard as he could as he ran out the room shouting, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Loki sat up on Tony's torso, a smirk lighting his face as he watched Steve run off. Tony chuckled. "You only did that to piss him off, didn't you?"

Loki tried to keep a straight face. "Whatever do you mean, Anthony?"

Tony rolled his eyes as Loki turned back to face him. He leaned down nipping at Tony's lip. "I didn't do it to annoy him...just to get rid of him. Though annoying him is a bonus I suppose."

"Mm, that right?" Tony asked distractedly. "And why's that?"

"Oh, you know why. The question is, how much do you want it?" Loki demanded, rutting his hips down so he rubbed into Tony's groin.

Tony's growl was lustfilled as he flipped their positions so Loki was under him.

Loki looked up at him and Tony could see Loki's irises eclipsing his poisonous green eyes filled with lust and want and desire. Desire for him. Tony smiled at the sight.

"So beautiful," he murmured softly.

Tony leaned down nipping at Loki's neck, hearing his breathing hitch in the god's throat. "So submissive."

Tony leaned back staring into Loki's lust filled eyes.

"Mine."

Loki smirked. "Prove it."

Tony growled possessively, claiming Loki's lips hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> ✒Poor Steeb 😆 I regret nothing!✒


End file.
